


seeing twines of color

by hoars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hispanic Character, M/M, Magic, Magic!Scott, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a werewolf is not Scott’s first foray into the supernatural.</p><p>He was five when he understood not everyone saw the strings of color that connected certain people together. </p><p>His abuela explained to him why the colors tie certain people together: “They are alma gemela. Made for one another.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing twines of color

Becoming a werewolf is not Scott’s first foray into the supernatural.

You see, his great grandmother was a _curandero_.

She was the one who would watch Scott while his mother was getting her degree and certification to be a nurse and he learned a few things at her knee. He was five when he understood not everyone saw the strings of color that connected certain people together.

His abuela explained to him why the colors tie certain people together: “They are _alma gemela_. Made for one another.” In his freshman Spanish class, he will ask his teacher what _alma gemela_ means, and will decide “identical soul” sounds better than soulmate. “Each soul has a color that ties them to another soul. Your _alma gemela_ , _mijo_ , will be tied to you with blue.”

He remembers his parents picking him up together, his dad’s soul a bright green and his mom’s a light purple. Each thin cord of color straining into the world. When he asked his abuela she answered sadly, “Not meant to be.”

His _abuela_ died when he was eight, but her lessons stay with him.

His parents divorce after his dad tells his mom about the pretty secetary in his office he couldn’t help but fall in love with. Scott doesn’t blame his father for leaving his wife, everyone deserves to have their One True Love, but he does blame the man for his mother’s tears. He blames the man for leaving _Scott_.

He’s known Stiles since third grade and when his mom dies freshmen year, Scott mourns too. He can’t mourn her the same way Stiles does. She wasn’t his mother. But he still cries that her orange string isn’t coiled around the Sherriff’s like a happy snake. They were the only couple he’s ever met whose strings were twisted around each other. Now, the Sherriff’s orange string is limp.

So yeah, supernatural shit Scott knew about. What he did not know about were the fucking werewolves. In hindsight, it makes sense. If magic exists, the other myths must too.

He wishes he could tell people.

 He wishes he could tell Allison to please, please stop being so difficult and let him love her the way he’s destined to. He wants to tell her about the dark blue strings that bind them together for the rest of their lives, that make them _alma gemela_. He wants to be able to love her and roll around in her love. He never expected True Love to be so fucking hard. He wants to ask his _abuela_ if there were ever cases of _alma gemela_ meeting and breaking apart because of stupid circumstances like _he’s a werewolf_.

He wishes he could tell Stiles he’s wasting himself on Lydia. She’s a candy apple red and he’s yellow like lemons. He wants to spare his best friend, his brother, his pack the heartache of unrequited love because she’s not worth it. Scott knows he could tell Stiles about his gift to see strings of color but that would mean explaining who Stiles is connected to and Scott isn’t ready for that. He isn’t ready to explain the yellow that has twisted itself all around Derek’s torso and binds Derek tightly to Stiles.

He wishes he could tell Isaac to hold on, to keep waiting because Danny will see him. How can he not when the violet string pulls them closer together every time they pass each other in the hall? He wants to tell Isaac love is worth it, having your _alma_ _gemela_ will make life worth it, but the words stick in his throat every time.

He wishes he could tell Lydia she’s setting herself for heartbreak. Her candy apple red is nothing like Jackson’s sable. Her red is leading her out of Beacon Hills, far away from the supernatural to somewhere glorious and Jackson’s sable is straining to reach Mr. Harris, all desperation and longing. It’s a strange combnitation he doesn’t know what to make of, but Jackson seems oblivious, or perhaps Mr. Harris is intelligent enough to leave his still underage student alone even if his heart pounds tightly whenever he’s around Jackson. Scott should know, he has chemistry with both of them. But with these two, he doesn’t mind waiting forever to tell.

He wishes he could tell Erica and Boyd to never let go of each other, to cling to the pretty pink pulling them tightly to each other. He wants to tell them to keep the string safe and nurture it because they are all they have in the world. He wants to tell them everything will be okay as long as they have each other.

But he can’t say anything.

 “We must stay silent, _mijo_ , most are afraid of fate.” _Abuela_ smiled sadly. “They run when we tell them something they do not like, and things are worse than before.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> curandero -- a female shaman but not a witch. I think. It's difficult finding a Spanish word with positive connotations that means magic user and I found mixed results on whether or not I should make it curandera since the character is female so I stuck with the -o version. Sorry if I got it wrong! My Spanish speaking girlfriend was clueless when I asked her for help.
> 
> alma gemela -- I've been told it literally means identical soul, so I went with that. I mostly found arguments when I went looking for the Spanish word for soulmate. Many people claimed there was no such thing so...
> 
> mijo -- My son, basically. 
> 
> My great-grandparents are Hispanic and they mix their Spanish with English when it comes to certain words, so I figured it wasn't too out of the blue to have Scott's great-grandmother mix her Spanish and English. I am sorry if I offended anyone, but I'm mostly going off experience.
> 
> Jackson and Harris? I had to explain creepy Harris /somehow/.


End file.
